


is this what you came for?

by Hosnianprime



Series: you're just like a movie [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo has some Swolo swagger because why not, Do feel called out, F/M, Fast burn like a forest fire in the pinewoods, I don't know how movies work in SW but yeah, Obsession, Rey is a fangirl because why not, Sexual Tension, Shameless Cannes 2018 inspo, Smut, Spying, This is like sequel trilogy but without war, because i do - Freeform, ben solo is a movie star, don't ask me how exactly this AU works, there will be smut like oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosnianprime/pseuds/Hosnianprime
Summary: “You ever read fanfiction?“ he asked in a voice that was too forcefully nonchalant. Not to mention how he gauged for his reaction.“No? What’s that?“ Ben couldn’t deny his intrigue. Hux was a fidgeting a little which itself was a hilarious sight given how the ginger man was always so stiff and self assured.“It’s basically stories about you. I mean your fictional characters, but, like you.”Ben huffed. “And?“ he urged him on.“You might want to read it. Maybe it would boost your confidence.”“Show me,” Ben said because really, what could go wrong? At least Hux would shut the hell up.__________aka the fic that no one needed, or everyone secretly needed. I promise, there WILL BE smut. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trueffle123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trueffle123/gifts).



> So. I am super late with this, but basically this whole fic started because I made a joke [about a picture that I felt called out by.](https://78.media.tumblr.com/750762bd554b0b69bea2346cfaabaa71/tumblr_p8s5keeXFN1s4fsmeo1_1280.png) (refer to the title!) so I had to write something. Originally a one-shot, but I split it. I gift this to the wonderful Trueffle123, because of the endless hours of chat and pssst a WIP we are working on. ;) Go check out her work!

Ben Solo was a rising movie star. The attention was never really welcomed, but a few years now into the role of resident “unconventionally handsome, New Republic sex symbol” he has come to terms with how more and more people perceived him.

 

 _Him_.

 

Everything about him was huge yet disproportionate. Ears. Nose. The space between his crooked teeth. Hand. Feet. Limbs. Other _things_. (Which the thirsting crowd didn't know for sure but he allowed himself to be generous on that one.)

 

Given his painful self-consciousness, it really should not have come as a surprise, when his manager, that fucking ginger Hux (bless him for his work though) nervously licked his lips at an intoxicated night at his apartment.

 

“You ever read fanfiction?“ he asked in a voice that was too forcefully nonchalant. Not to mention how he gauged for his reaction.

 

“I've read _what?“_ The world was already a slow blur a little. They drank upon his latest movie deal very thoroughly.

 

“Fanfiction,” Hux repeated.

 

“No? What's that?“ Ben couldn't deny his intrigue. Hux was a fidgeting a little which itself was a hilarious sight given how the ginger man was always so stiff and self assured.

 

“I was going over your latest search results to make sure the optimisation was favourable and I came across this… this genre. It's basically stories about you. I mean your fictional characters, but, like you. There are others with other actors, of course, but I am your manager so I wanted to know what people saw in you.”

 

Ben huffed. “And?“ he urged him on.

 

“You might want to read it. Maybe it would boost your confidence.”

 

“Show me,” Ben said because really, what could go wrong? At least Hux would shut the hell up.

 

Hux pulled out his holopad and started to blubber about authors and stuff.

 

“So this girl, she is really, really good and her stories are so surprisingly accurate. She stalks you like for a living.”

 

Ben quirked an eyebrow. That was nothing new, people followed him home and sent him stuff and begged him for pictures. And, apparently, fantasised about him. Or at least his enigmatic characters.

 

He started to read one of the stories, trying to disassociate himself from the fact that it was _his_ body described in details under the pretense of praising the character. She saw him as freaking _beautiful_ and _sexy._

 

He looked at Hux in disbelief. The ginger had the audacity to give him an “I told you so” look.

 

Ben took a last glance at the site and the name. _Thegirlfromlondon,_ no doubt referencing his famous movie in which his love interest (yes, behind the scenes affair: check) came from the imagined city of London. Surprise. Handing back the holopad, he sipped his Corellian whiskey thoughtfully.

 

“You fucking killed my mood, Hux,” he murmured but his manager just laughed at him and stood to leave.

 

“You know, girls like her earn your living. That's what makes you so bankable. You should give her more credit. Or any of them, really. They are the ones who buy your kriffing merchandise or anything else you touch. I'm going home, congratulations on this deal again and see you tomorrow.” With that, Ben walked him to the door and said his goodbyes.

 

But the rest… he couldn't sleep after such a revelation. He was so curious. A special kind of torture. He looked up the site and the user on the holonet. She had a large follower base. Scrolling through her stories, he selected the one with the most positive feedback and started to read.

 

What he learned about himself was flipping his world out of its corners. This girl (and apparently so many others, _thousands_ of others) were… thirsty for him. She elegantly intertwined the story with elements from his real life, his senator mother and smuggler father and Force use with the universe of his most famous movie.

 

It was indeed a good story. But then he unexpectedly slipped into some very detailed sex scenes. With himself as the main protagonist. He wanted to vomit. To close the site. But some perverse satisfaction kept him reading and in just a few minutes, he was… painfully hard. The thought that this girl desired him so much (as she formulated through the eyes of the female character of the story) made him want to know more about her. Was she ugly? Thin or fat? Maybe married with kids? What race was she from? Which planet did she come from?

 

Finally, he settled on taking care of himself by imagining his latest screen partner who he was really attracted to, but never dared to make a move. Her ivory skin underneath his touch, that vision of a Korunnai woman. He incorporated elements of the story he just read; how her arousal would feel, taste, show. How she would tremble beneath him, how she would desire him. Beg him to fuck her, just like in the fiction. He came so hard and fast, he had to catch his breath.

 

“Shiiit,” he murmured while cleaning himself up and instructing the droid to get and put on new sheets.

 

In the shower, he decided he needed to know more about the author. She seemed to be some kind of central figure in this fandom stuff. So maybe he should acknowledge her more, indeed.

 

********

Rey was scrubbing clean the last part of the droid in the repair shop in the underworld of Coruscant, humming a cheerful tune to herself.

 

Today was a good day. She would have some time to practice with her staff and then, finally, get some writing done. Her followers were needy, always begging for the next chapter. Ben Solo has been busy filming in the last few weeks and the new material the production published were _gold._ New characters, new looks. A new, shorter haircut which made her mouth water and imagination run wild.

 

She inserted the last part back to the droid and it hummed to life. Rey fondly looked over the little creature (she thought of droids as little pets), briefly wondering how the tables have turned. She used to shred them to parts and now, since she hitchhiked to Coruscant, she was mending them.

 

She left the shop so cheerful, she almost started skipping like a schoolgirl. But she withheld herself, after all, at almost 22, she had certain expectations to live by.

 

Her krammed, shoebox of an apartment was a bit of a mess, but tidy nonetheless. The pet droid she put together from an old combat droid rolled to her feet and beeped at her.

 

“Hello, BB-8, I've missed you too,” she smiled at him (yes it was a _he)_ and proceeded going about her business.

 

Today was a good day and she had the rest of the day to write, write and write.

 

******

Ben Solo could hardly believe he was really expecting a slicer to turn up in his luxurious house in Chandrila. He decided to set up his permanent residence on his home planet, although he did not spend much time here.

 

But there it was, the man with a charismatic face, everything about him screaming _at the service of the highest bidder._ Well. That would do.

 

Ben greeted him and he nodded in response as they shook hands, then proceeded to lead him to his saloon.

 

“May I offer you a drink, Mr…. “

 

“DJ,” he announced. Seeing his hosts short confusion, he added, “short for Don't Join. And I'd like to ha-have a-a whiskey.”

 

Ben smiled politely while instructing the droid to bring their refreshments, but still thought _what the fuck._

 

“So, Mr. DJ, I need your help with extracting information about someone. I only can give your her pseudonym online,” and he handed over the holopad, open with the site. DJ looked at it and burst out in a crude laugh.

 

“Y-y-you f-f-famous p-p-people really hh-have a problem, don't you?“ he stuttered sarcastically.

 

Ben smiled politely again.

 

“It's none of your concern why I require your services, Mr. DJ,” he icily remarked and that set the mood of his guest sombre. _Good._ “I need to know everything about this person. Where she lives, what she looks like, what she does for a living, does she have a boyfriend or a husband or kids, you know. Everything. I trust that this should not be a big of a challenge for you?“ Damn, he was acting so much like his mother when he _really_ wanted something.

 

“O-o-of course not, Sir.”

 

“Needless to say, but I require full discretion and the payment will be completed accordingly. I already transferred an advance to signal my commitment.” His eyes (which he learned from the fanfiction were _intense_ ) bore into the man's.

 

“Y-y-yes, of course,” he replied and proceeded to note the information in his holopad.

 

“I will get b-b-back to you as soon as I have the i-i-nformation,” he sighed and stood to leave. Ben also rose from his seat and escorted the slicer to the door.

 

“Thank you.” They shook hands and he was out.

 

Ben sighed.

 

“I can't believe I'm doing this,” he mumbled.

 

But he needed to know. To put a face to it. He half caught himself fantasising about this unknown girl. Could she really like him so much if she really knew him? His snobbish mannerisms, his scent, his sometimes cruel nature? What if his cock was not so big after all? She seemed to center a lot of stories around that. Better to know for a fact that she was not his type and married with two kids anyway. Would he like her? Was she so eloquent in real life like one paper?

 

He was drifting down a rabbit hole.

 

When two days later he received the requested information, his heart began to race.

 

This girl… this girl was kriffing _beautiful._ Her smile was bright and genuine, radiating even through the grainy pictures of Coruscanti surveillance footage. Just like her name.

 

 _Rey_.

 

He tasted the simple syllable on his lips, marveling how naturally it rolled from his tongue. Reading through her file, he discovered that she, indeed, had no family name. She was an orphan from Jakku, who hitchhiked to the city planet and worked at a droid repair shop. In her free time, she hung out with her friends a practiced a martial art with her staff and apparently, wrote a lot. How an orphan girl from that dirtball learned to read and write, let alone write so well, remained a mystery. But most importantly, she was single. Gorgeous and single and obsessed with him. Why? She could get anyone with that look. The file listed some brief relationships, but nothing in the description of those caught his attention.

 

This girl - Rey, he reminded himself - was _painfully_ available. His eyes roamed on her picture again. Her hair was styled into three little buns on her head. She seemed to be practical and down to earth, nothing like a creep he sometimes imagined her to be.

 

The damage was done. Now he won't be able to get her out his head.

 

*******

“Rose, Finn, come over guys, I got the results from the game to win the ticket to the Canto Bight Film Festival!“ she yelled into their communicator.

 

Rose squealed.

 

“Oh, mighty Force, I can't believe it! Don't you dare open it without us!“ she threatened.

 

“I wouldn't dream of it!“ Rey answered in a laugh. The truth was, she did not _dare_ to open it alone, no matter the outcome. If she won, she would be so close to Ben Solo who had not one, but two films submitted this year. So he would be around a lot. And she would be around too… The idea of the proximity alone made her head swim.

 

Her heart raced. Half of her wished she wouldn't win. And the other half would have traded pretty much anything for it.

 

When forty standard minutes later Finn and Rose crammed themselves into her tiny apartment, bringing Mandalorian wine and other snacks with them, Rey was livid.

 

With glowing faces they sat above the envelope - the fact alone that they sent out the results on real paper made worth the effort of participation. She used a good amount of credits to research the questions about the movies.

 

Carefully, she opened the letter and fished out the paper.

 

_Congratulations, you won!_

 

“Oh, my…” Rey exclaimed and clapped her hands over her mouth, looking at Finn and Rose in disbelief. She panted hard and had to jump up and down frantically.

 

“Yes, yes, yes!“ Rey screamed and allowed herself to be enveloped in hugs by her friends, both screaming their happiness for her into her ears.

 

After the high subsided, they read through the paper more carefully. It instructed the winner to dress properly and to provide their address to be picked up. Well, at least transport was solved. But the clothes… Rey’s mood immediately turned sour. How could she afford a dress that was appropriate for the event?

 

*******

 

Ben Solo ran through a thousand suits with his stylist, while getting briefed by Hux on the schedule for the event. Phasma, his publicist walked him through the main talking points for his premiering movies. They rehearsed the trickiest parts until it was sufficiently neutral.

 

“And when they ask you, what makes this director so special, what do you say?“ she asked him like a school teacher.

 

“I say I fucking hated working with him, the guy is a total fucking asshole and never again, thanks,” he mocked her.

 

Phasma smacked him on his arm.

 

“Not funny, Solo!”

 

“Fine. I'll just say what I always do. How he is so open to ideas when in reality he is a fucking dictator on set and yelled with the lead actress that I threatened to put my fist through his face---”

 

“But at least you bedded her after that,” Hux remarked sarcastically.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Hux!” Ben snapped.

 

“Ayyyy, Solo, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your dick in your pants!“ Phasma scolded him.

 

“You should be thankful, at least I make sure you have a job,” Ben retorted.

 

“Well, honestly, I don't care as long as it's consensual and stays on set, because I am fucking tired of bullying and paying everyone to keep their mouth shut while you fuck your way through half of the galaxy,” she rolled her eyes.

 

“It's not that bad,” he protested. “I only had affairs with like 3 cast members and I had at least 200.“ Why did he feel the need to defend himself?

 

“Whatever. Can we please not talk about your dick anymore?“ Phasma tried to forcibly change the subject.

 

“It's all Hux’s fault,” Ben argued.

 

“Okay! Whatever! This year, you better be good, Solo. There will be approximately 20 civilians who won a VIP pass for the event. Like ordinary people. You need to show your best self.”

 

“Huh,” he huffed, his arguing manner suddenly evaporating. “Ordinary people,” he parroted.

 

Hux and Phasma shared a wondering look behind his back but said nothing.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“The garbage will do,” Rey announced resolutely, after checking the price tags for the dresses that were deemed to be appropriate. It really is only a little, silk, black dress, not even much fabric, as its back… well… it doesn’t exist. Still Rey deemed it to be of acceptable length, covering just enough.

 

Staying in the droid repair shop for a week every night, she decorated the edge of the cut with parts she could find in the shop, melting them until they simmered like stars against the Jakku sky.

 

Nights, if nothing else, were beautiful in the desert. How long she used to dream of what the endless blinking diamonds held for her… now she will know at least some more of that mystery. She missed the darkness here in Coruscant. There was no real night, and no chance to see the sky against the ever glowing city lights of the planet. The flight is the part she is looking forward to the most, she decided. Endless hours of stars.

 

She crafts herself matching jewelry from wires and metals; a necklace, a bracelet and a ring. Her ears are not pierced and a headpiece would draw too much attention.

 

In just two days, she will be standing in the same building with Ben Solo. Maybe even the same room?

 

********

Flashing lights. Buzz. Crowd.

 

Ben steeled himself mentally for the onslaught that was awaiting him once he exited the sleek ship. The building anxiety attack crept up his throat, closing its icy fingers around his airways to squash it neatly.

 

Shutting his eyes, he started to meditate, feeling the Force around him. Phasma, dressed in a long, silver gown that hung to her tall frame like a second skin looked at him worriedly.

 

“Are you going to be okay, Solo?”

 

“Yeah, I will.”

 

The ship stopped and their bodyguards materialised like ghosts, surrounding him. The crowd started chanting his name, _Ben, Ben, Ben_ , first in a disarray, then finding a rhythm thudding the syllable like some kind of ancient war drumming.

 

Ben. Ben. Ben.

 

He waved and smiled and signed anything that his fans showed into his face; photos from previous movies and - of course - his new ones. It was still unsettling to sign his own photos. Even if they were flattering ones, he never could get used to this.

 

After a good 50 signatures into the game, Phasma ushered him inside to prepare for the red carpet walk with his co-stars.

 

The first movie was a rather unusual one; he and another actor played two agents who infiltrated the Yuuzhan Vong culture to free the slaves. The press was already eating it all up. _Revolutionary. Brave. Thought-provoking._

 

But, of course, none of that matters, when they finally meet, a good standard year from the moment their director called “cut” for the last time. It is surreal, and he tries to act, really act, in front of the cameras. There is this personality he molded himself into in the last years, working tirelessly on perfecting a tone that was genuine yet infinitely braver than he felt himself.

 

The craziness of the attention made his skin thicker in the last years and he no longer felt the urge to just flee any situation. He is extremely careful to act neutrally with the Twi'lek girl who starred alongside him - it would be fatal to hint anything not-so-professional they have been engaged in during the shoot. And it has been a long time ago, really.

 

They exchange a heartfelt, polite greeting, he answers questions from the reporters and then they march down the long, very long red carpet, stopping every other step to pose. His hands burn on her skin, this secret between them and they avoid so much as to talk.

 

Ben cannot help but let his mind wonder once they are in the theatre and their movie premiers. He stays bodily, though his thoughts are far away. She is here. Somewhere. DJ gave him the information that she will be attending this festival, too.

 

The usual nausea of seeing himself on the big screen, every misplaced mole on his face, every freckle that still stands out despite the heavy make-up, the mistakes he discovers ---- it all goes unnoticed, because he only can think of Rey. How could he approach her?

 

Mentally running though his program, it seems kind of impossible. At least 6 interviews lined up for today, and then the after party.

 

The party.

 

There.

 

_See, you still can think a little, Ben Solo._

 

********

Her head is swimming with all the glamour that surrounds her.

 

Never in her life has Rey imagined to be able to come up so close to this lavish lifestyle, let alone partake in it. Yet, here she is, greeted with the same attention as the stars. She already has made friends with at least 8 out of the 19 other winners while they toured around the Canto Bight - the Old City, the Blue Wall, even the Coruscant Hotel and Casino where the all the movie stars were lodged.

 

She couldn’t help but touch in secret one of the silk sheets on the huge bed, while the tour guide explained the various anecdotes about long lost stars who have stayed in this very suit and picture Ben Solo on one of those beds. But it didn’t really get any further than that because she couldn’t really decide on how exactly to paint her in her mind. Was he alone? With someone from production? Happy? Sad? Exhausted? Proud? Too many questions. She yanked herself out of that fantasy and proceeded to listen and absorbs every little detail to file away for later use for her own stories. This was a gold mine regarding inspiration.

 

She floated through the rest of the tour, tried to mimic the right eating manners while consuming the opulent dinner they were served; tasted the various beverages she had no name for and watched movies premiere.

 

The highlight of the evening was the first ever screening of the movie of Ben Solo. Her anticipation spikes, as they are lead to their seats on the balcony of the theatre, where the less prominent staff and press are seated. They still get the front rows. The audience hall fills up with other people; production members, donors, honorary guests before the actual cast walks in, highlighted by a spotlight and the cheering crowd.

 

There he is.

 

Rey’s heart leaps and before she knows what she is doing, she is already standing upright, prompting the other to stand too and start to join in the clapping. She, however, can only hold on tightly to plush covered reeling of the balcony as she stares at him from the distance.

 

She _is_ in the same room with Ben Solo!

 

*******

 

Ben is blinded by the headlights and tries to peer around in the room. They wave and thank the crowd for the premature ovation.

 

All of a sudden, he feels a sharp sensation pull his attention in the Force. The balcony is directly above the light panel and it is difficult to see anything against the blinding lights. Somehow, still, he is compelled to just stare in that direction, to force his eyes to get accustomed to the assaulting brightness.

 

Because there, just above the lanterns, stands the subject of his little secret obsession, the writer, that somehow made his flaws bearable to himself - Rey.

 

Although they can’t be so sure from this far away that they are looking at each other, Ben feels their gaze connect for the briefest moment, before she slumps back into her chair and disappears behind the edge of the balcony.

 

*******

 _He is looking in this direction!,_ she thinks and collapses in her chair in a strange mixture of mortification and excitement.

Did he see her?

 

She knew actors are instructed to sweep their gaze just right above the heads of the audience to give the impression to look into the eyes of everyone all at once.

 

But somehow, a little treacherous voice in her head wishes that he would have been looking at her.

 

*******

The standing ovation after the screening seemed to last forever, before everyone was prompted to go to the party.

 

Ben tries to play this cool, chatting with cast members, with Phasma, with Hux - but from the corner of his eye, he is always looking for that girl who is slightly misplaced in the crowd of glamour.

 

Four Corellian whiskeys and two hours deep into the evening, he finally catches a glimpse of her. He instantly knows it is her, although he only can see the vast expense of tanned, freckled skin, framed by the glittering edge of her backless dress. His eyes, trained on fine garments and first class designers immediately spot the home-made nature of her gown - which only prompts him to feel fond for her even more.

 

He knows that getting her attention would not be a problem once she gets a glimpse of him. She is drawn to him like a moth to a flame. If she is half as curious about him as he is about her, she wouldn’t be able to resist to follow him somewhere more private where they could talk.

 

Her writing and her mind were a planet he wants to discover - and drink in her unchanged beauty as a bonus.

 

Ben taps into the current of the Force - feeling, for the first time, a little ashamed of using his half-polished abilities to a purpose it wasn’t meant to be used for - and nudges at the bright light that is her existence in the Force.

 

*********

Rey feels a stare on her back and turns intuitively.

 

Only to find a pair of deep-brown eyes at the end of the stare that hold her gaze while he sips from his glass casually. He is in the middle of a conversation and Rey desperately tries not to think more of the situation than it apparently is - an accident.

 

Her body, however, can’t really decide what to do - she feels hot all at once, short of breath, either too pale or heavily blushed. Because, unlike there in the theatre a few hours ago, this time there is no mistaking that Ben Solo himself, in flesh and blood, _is_ looking at her.

And then… then he… he… smirks. Just the faintest tick of the corner of his lips as he envelopes the edge of the glass with those full, plush, red….

 

She shakes her head.

 

No. She has to stay grounded.

 

If, a big _if,_ they were to talk, she is going to ask him about his early career, some more on why he left the Jedi academy of his uncle (though she already knows his answer by heart), then his methods, then some about the latest movies.

 

There.

 

All the questions lined up, as she rehearsed.

 

When she glances back, he already has resumed his conversation.

 

*********

Give a girl an open bar and the object of her desire and watch her resolve falter.

 

Before Rey knows, she is involuntarily drifting after Ben Solo from a respectable distance around in the party.

 

It’s not like she was following him, right? At least it’s not even intentional.

 

But there are more of those glances she caught an hour - or two, three? - ago and she just can’t scold herself enough not to feel a little emboldened by this.

 

And when he starts to slowly waft towards the less congested areas, she barely notices herself to follow.

 

********

 

Ben smirks a little when he sees that indeed, his little seduction seems to be working out just fine. He walks the corridors, filled with colleagues from the industry who wanted to have a few words to talk about ideas and new movie deals, stops to greet them occasionally, to talk to them, to reassure them to get back to them via his publicist, but all in all, his goal is clear.

 

He wants her to follow him somewhere quiet.

 

He sees that she manages to stir up small talk without any difficulty. She is beautiful as a star, even in her simple black dress and self-made jewels. It is hard to act as if she wasn’t following him, but with her WINNER VIP badge, everyone seems to be happy to talk to her.

By the time he reaches the end of the corridor, he excuses himself and starts to walk with more purpose, always letting her get a glimpse of his back disappearing behind the next door.

 

****

 

Rey grows tired of all the industry insights and stories right about the time Ben seems to as well.

 

All pretense aside, now she concedes that she is going to follow him. So excusing herself, he sets about to sneak behind him, from one room to the next, all painted purple and blue by the lights, decorated tastefully in the same style as the rest of the party but with less detail.

 

The organisers didn’t really count on anyone of significance wandering this way, that much is clear.

 

She momentarily loses herself in her thoughts, not looking out to stay far away enough from her target. Her eyes follow the minimalistically elegant lines of the smaller hall she suddenly finds herself in.

 

“I this what you came for?” a deep voice echoes through the tall halls.

 

*************

 

Rey’s heart skips a beat because she would recognize that voice anywhere. After all, she has been writing fanfiction about him - well, about his characters - for almost two years now. The confrontation with reality threatens to be unbearable, almost like a supernova bursting.

 

Her eyes follow the direction of the voice and there he stands, for real, in his tailored suit and bow tie, so tall and… cocky? Leaning against the wall, his chin pointed forward as he toys with the lower button of his suit jacket. His gaze is mixed with some kind of perverse contempt and intrigue.

 

“I… I got lost, I’m sorry…” she stammers because well, she should not have followed him to the secluded area.

 

“I’m sure you are, **_Rey_ ** ” he smirks, calling her on her bluff. Tossing himself from the wall, he straightens, starting to walk closer to her.

 

Rey is paralyzed like a deer in the headlights. _How does he know my name?_ He is… so different than his characters. Where he is sensual and brooding, up close he is a vibrating energy. This is his field of play and Rey doesn’t even know which game she is in.

 

But instead of walking straight to her, he walks past her, to the door, where he leans against the wall once again.

 

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist the bait,” he continues, turning to her and giving her a stolen once over, maintaining his distance.

 

“How… How do you know my name?” she blurts out, her heart racing. She feels her cheeks are on fire. _Shit_ , this is decidedly _not_ how she wanted this encounter to go when she won the tickets to this film festival. She came _prepared_ , for God’s sake, she whines inwardly, thinking of all the relevant questions and praises she formulated in advance about his more artistic movies which she _loved. How did she end up like this, him interrogating her?_

 

“Do you really think you are the only one who can stalk?” he huffs. As she remains silent, no doubt willing to ground to open up and swallow whole her in her embarrassment, he decides to drop the atomic bomb. “I’ve read your stories,” he remarks and waits for the reaction.

 

Rey, who has been suspecting something of that kind, closes her eyes, goes pale as the wall, her freckles standing out in the dim lights.

 

“Pleaseplease, Maker, no, please,” she whispers swiftly, so inaudible that he only knows she spoke because her lips move. This is absolutely her worst nightmare. She might throw up soon.

 

“I turns out, if you look at someone for long enough, you start to develop some kind of… attachment, you know,” he contemplates and she peers at him with one eye carefully, her face screwed up in embarrassment. _So fucking cute,_ he thinks, _just like on those grainy surveillance photos._

 

“What do you mean?” She has no idea how she still can form words.

 

“I mean… I think we both came for the same reason, Rey,” he announces and now she can’t understand anything “et al”. Turning to him, she sees that he was eyeing her bare back, which the simple silk left uncovered. His gaze is… hungry, for the lack of better word and his self-assured manner faltered a bit as he chews on some part of the inside of his mouth, his lips pressed together tightly.

 

“We both came for the festival,” she tries but she just _knows_ you can’t get away with deliberately misunderstand something like that.

 

He stares right into her eyes and her breath hitches.

 

“Really?” and he lifts his eyebrows at the lousy attempt.

 

She shrugs.

 

“I had to try.”

 

The coy half-smile she flashes him makes him lose all his remaining self control.

 

He parts from the wall again, holding her gaze.

 

“You stories… have awaken something in me, Rey,” he tells her with an all too serious face, that send chills down her spine. He is commanding the room with a force Rey never thought was possible and it makes her weak. Especially as it is him. How many times has she written stuff like that? And now it’s happening. Every hair on her body stands on the edge and thrills run up and down her under her skin like a raging electric storm.

 

“You write me so well. Better than I actually am. I am absolutely sure I do not possess that sexual prowess you attune to me. Hell, I am not even that funny or smart. Ever since I had you looked up, I was enchanted by you. Why are you still alone? You are gifted and so gorgeous.” He closes the distance carefully, word by word, inch by inch. “I started to imagine you as I read your works. You, instead of the the character from the story. And I wanted to meet you, even though I couldn't be anything but a disappointment to you, after your fics. Especially, as they are not about me but about persons who were carefully crafted for a long time by artists way more talented than I am. ”

 

Rey holds his gaze, and she takes short, shallow breaths as her body reacts to the whirlwind of feelings she experiences.

 

He is so close now, his hands in his pocket, a hungry wolf sniffing her. She has to tilt back her head to keep looking into his eyes and she does not miss how his gaze follows the line of her bared throat before he leans in.

 

“They were fucking delicious, by the way,” he whispers into her ear and leans back in just a second. Her senses remain overwhelmed by his cologne, which is heavier than she imagined.

 

Of course, she knows fiction and reality are two separate things. It would be foolish to think she is in love with him. But he is so freaking handsome, handsome as ever and she is already soaked through because of this bizarre encounter. He is teetering on the edge of creepy and seductive, and she can't decide whether to run or to give in.

 

His eyes roam over her again, and she doesn’t miss that he is almost in pain from want.

 

He tentatively runs a hand up on her right arm, feeling the goosebumps in the wake of his touch. Her ragged inhale is an indication of her paralysis. He just has to try. He _has_ to. He wants to experience how it feels like to have her for real.

 

“Please, tell me to stop,” he murmurs, “because I am so tempted to try all that stuff you wrote with you here and now.”

 

He doesn’t say he _“won’t be able to stop later”_ , Rey notes and the unspoken promise is enough for her to relax. He is not an animal. He can control himself, no matter what.

 

She peeks up at him through her lashes, and his attention snaps from the spot where his fingers connect with her arm up to her eyes.

 

He is thinner from so close than she imagined, but also bigger and the strength that emanates from him is intoxicating.

 

She should say no.

 

He surely is not used to being refused.

 

But to hell with this, maybe… maybe she deserves to be weak for once in her life. Right?

 

“Well… given that you have stalked me too, I guess we can say that we do know a fair amount about each other by my standards to end the slow burn,” she answers with her chin held high. She can be weak for her desire. Doesn’t mean she has to be weak for his heart, too.

 

Ben, in response, smiles fondly, squeezing her upper arm lightly and drawing soothing circles with his thumb.

 

With his other hand, he smooths an unruly bunch of baby hair behind her ears - a gesture that is so affectionate and filled with burning desire that she feels her skin form a web of tiny little dots as she shivers. Her eyes slide shut, to savor the sensation.

 

He waits for her to open it again and to look at him again, before leaning in and ever so slowly closing his plump lips against hers.

 

“You won’t regret this, I promise,” he whispers, before he leans back to look into her eyes once more, searching for her consent anew.

 

“You better deliver,” she whispers back cockily. Despite her big talk, she blushes heavily. Ben catches this, and thinks again how different she is from the women he is used to. Those are familiar with physical closeness, not one or two not even questioning for a second to give into their desires, as their boundaries are pushed far away by years of training.

 

With a flick of his finger, he screws the door shut behind them and kisses her without a word again.

 

This time, he licks along her lips and at the second try, she opens herself enough for him so sweep his tongue against hers.

 

She moans as she tastes the Corellian whiskey on his, he huffs as the ghost fruity flavors of Mandalorian wine trigger his senses and her hands slide into his hair. Pulling her flush against his body, he deepens their kiss, as if to swallow her whole and feels her smiling against him at the sensation of being wanted so much.

 

The heet blooms in both of them, and she lets him bite lightly along her neck and down her modest cut, his huge hands covering her exposed back almost entirely.

 

“Please, Rey, let me worship you,” he pleads suddenly.

 

“You are,” she chuckles. Worship her? How silly, she thinks. She is no one. Certainly no worship material.

 

“Not like the way I want to,” he answers.

 

They stop for a second, Rey looking at him in question and him licking his lips nervously.

 

“How do you want to?” she asks carefully.

 

He looks at her meaningfully, before she sees Ben fucking Solo slowly, very slowly, like an elevator, descend eye level to her, but doesn’t stop and lowers himself, until he is kneeling in front of her.

 

His hand starts to pull up her skirt.

 

“Like this,” he declares.

 

Rey gasps.


	3. Chapter 3

“Is this what you came for?“, he rasps into her ear the question again, while he keeps hitting her there, right _there_ from behind, and momentarily, Rey contemplates, because well, did she? On the one hand, absolutely not. She came fucking _prepared,_ for God's sake, like a good girl, with relevant questions and relevant praise for his more underground films. On the other hand, well…

 

Her answer comes in the form of a strangled whimper, while Ben Solo, resident unconventional-beauty rising movie star buries himself to the hilt in her in a secluded area of the Canto Bight Film Festival.

 

He doesn't mind her lack of verbal confirmation, he knows the answer anyway, because it is the same _he_ came for.

 

Her pussy is deliciously tight, rewarding him (them) by an even more powerful squeeze when he finds the right spot.

 

“Is this any good writing material for you?“ he pants into her ear. All pretense aside, he has read all of her smutty fanfics about himself ever since Hux pointed them out to him. And kriffing Force, was he _hard_ every. single. time.

 

Emboldened by his desire, Rey is overcome by an atypical smugness.

 

“I think - - - - _guah,_ I always wanted to be - - _ah, ah - - -_ fucked against the wall,” she moans through his thrusts and Ben is a chivalrous son of a senator and knows better than to deny a lady's wish.

 

He withdraws to spin her around and get on with it but her face is so beautiful, with her hair disarrayed in a halo from his ministrations, he has to kiss her first.

 

She tastes herself on his plump lips, from ten minutes ago, when he dropped to his knees in front of her, _like this,_ he said and thirty seconds later, _I couldn't wait to lick you clean, Rey, not since I read your fantasies,_ he confessed while he hiked up her skirt and disappeared underneath.

 

Rey felt absolutely embarrassed, _what if they find us here, with a pair of long legs clad in tailored suit peeking out from underneath my dress,_ but her worries were muffled as he pulled her thong aside without hesitation and licked a long, wet stripe up her slit. Her knees buckled and he pushed them apart, one leg onto his shoulder, while sliding two of his long, thick fingers into her. Setting a steady, hungry pace of sucks on her clit and coaxing at her sweet spot, he didn't allow her to reconsider anything - the fact that she participated in the game and won this ticket or that she followed him, to what turned out to be a trap as he wordlessly pulled her flush against his body, kissing her. Hell, she didn't even mind that he “ _had them look into her_ ”.

 

Her first orgasm was fast and still lingers on her now, as he reaches underneath her gown again, lifting her from the ground, throwing her against the wall with a force that kicks the air out of her lungs. In the void, he buries himself to the hilt, like a man possessed drives into her so so _good_.

 

“Am I disappointing you, Rey?“ he grunts between thrusts that are deep and rewarding.

 

“Ah, no, Maker, no, it's everything and more,” she whines and kisses him, all modesty thrown out of the window.

 

“Good, I want you to come on my cock, sweet baby,” Ben growls from the strain. “Can you do that for me, Rey, reward me?“ She sees stars at how well he commands her helpless body. “I've been so good to you, haven't I?”

 

“Yes,” she moans.

 

“I am fucking you into the wall, right? Just as you asked,” he points out.

 

“Yes, so good, Ben, so good, you fuck me so well,” she whines and her pleasure is so close she can taste it on her lips.

 

He begins to bite into her neck, _touch yourself,_ he breathes into her ear, almost as if too afraid to ask.

 

She hurriedly obliges and a few more swift circles later comes spasming around his cock while he susurrates her through her high of how wonderful she feels and _finally_ , and _baby_ and _precious_. He spills into her a few moments later, and she is entirely content to feel his hot come fill her in a delicious strain.

 

They stay there, panting, as he rests his head on her clavicle, holding her still while his girth softens in her.

 

She runs her fingers through his black, thick hair, completely messing up the carefully styled mane.

 

He kisses her deeply while he slides out and fishes for something in his pocket to clean her up. As soon as he finds it, he ducks again, wiping off their fluids and places a lingering kiss on her clit when he is done. Rey whines, it's too much and she feels the hot breath of his smirk against her skin.

 

When he stands up, looking blissfully, thoroughly fucked, his eyes are warm and affectionate.

 

“Can I get your comlink, please?“

 

That smile, all bad boy, knowing so well she can't resist the bait again. A devilish grin appears on her lips before she answers cockily,

 

“Is this what you came for?“

 

Ben laughs.

 

“Hell, yes,” he admits shamelessly and pulls her into another kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it folks! Imma board the train to hell!
> 
> Sorry that is was so swift, this last chapter was the original idea and I expanded with two other. 
> 
> Come holler at me/prompt me on tumblr: [reylotrashpiler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/reylotrashpiler)


End file.
